


Дай мне тебя забыть. Фрагменты

by Feniks_Zadira (Phoenix_badass)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_badass/pseuds/Feniks_Zadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сложные взаимоотношения бандита и врача вмешивается третий человек. <br/>По мотивам видео-истории "Забыть тебя", развизуализация фрагмента 3 40 - 4 00.</p><p>Мини написан по мотивам моего собственного видео: https://youtu.be/zk4ltaLEWwA<br/>Появился как результат обработки плана истории, по которой я делала само видео.<br/>Предупреждение: мат, тюремный слэнг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне тебя забыть. Фрагменты

Иногда кажется, что между ними не непробиваемое стекло, а ледяная стена. И Хен Су в своей голубой робе, как Кай, которого заколдовала Снежная королева. Насмешливо приподнятые брови, оценивающий взгляд и презрительный прищур. Не его. Не тот. И слова, которые он произносит тоже не те.  
\- Выглядишь херово. Опять по ночам зубришь эту свою физиологию?   
\- Фармакологию... Физиология мне дается легко.  
\- Значит нашел, наконец, симпатичную дамочку из хорошей семьи и шпилишь её ночи напролет?   
Нам Суну больно, ему хочется убежать, но он глотает обиду, как горький кофе, который ненавидит, но пьет литрами.  
\- И зачем ты опять пытаешься меня обидеть? - Хен Су поднимает покрасневшие глаза, которые, вкупе с синяками под ними, являются яркими свидетельствами душевного раздрая. - Зачем?  
\- Да похрену. Тоже мне принцесса! Не нравится - не приходи. Сколько раз говорил? Зачем вообще опять на свиданку приперся? Лучше б покумарил лишние пару часов.  
За эти пять лет Хен Су научился маскировать тревогу за Нам Суна, прикрывая насмешливой улыбкой. Вот и сейчас тот старается, чтобы его голос звучал зло, но оскорбительные слова как назло застревают в горле. Он все ещё не может заставить себя сделать Нам Суну по-настоящему больно. Да что там, он даже себе боится признаться, что все эти годы в заключении живет от встречи до встречи. И, что его самый страшный ночной кошмар не лицо убитого им ублюдка, а сон о том, что проходят месяцы, годы, а Нам Сун к нему больше не приходит. И он выходит из тюрьмы приходит к нему сам, а ему открывает дверь жена Нам Суна с его маленьким сыном на руках.  
\- Валил бы уже. Не тратил мое время, - говорит он, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Знает, что никуда его Нам Сун не денется. Будет сидеть и терпеть. Пока Хен Су сам не уйдет.  
\- Я, может, попрощаться пришел, - в охрипшем голосе на миг появились нотки вызова. Но почему же Нам Сун не смотрит в глаза, старательно отводя взгляд.   
Невозможно без боли смотреть на щетину на щеках, на грязную одежду, на эти синие тени, а главное на эти больные глаза. Почему-то он уверен, что эта боль из-за него. От этого ему тоже хреново. Но какая-то часть его души радуется, что Нам Сун все ещё страдает из-за него.  
\- Хотя... нет. Я пришел, чтобы ты остановил меня, - на последних словах голос сорвался, как будто горло Нам Суна свело судорогой. - Запрети мне уезжать от тебя! Не отпускай! - он кричит так громко, что конвоир заглядывает к ним. Нам Сун замолкает. Отворачивается, пряча слезы.  
"Давит рыдания? Помнит, что я не люблю, когда мужчины плачут", - думает Хен Су.  
\- Нам Сун, не части. Говори по делу, - он старается, чтобы его собственный голос звучал уверенно, хотя внутри все похолодело от предчувствия беды.   
Он внимательно следит, как Нам Сун пытается взять себя в руки. Потом делает вдох, как перед погружением на большую глубину и на одном дыхании:  
\- Профессор предложил мне пройти практику в Германии после выпускных экзаменов. Он сказал, что какой-то Фонд предложил оплатить мою стажировку и проживание. Он сам едет туда работать на 3 года и хочет, чтобы потом я был его ассистентом... говорит, что у меня талант... и...  
Все. Тишина. Хен Су кажется, что под ногами бездна, в которую он вот-вот улетит. Темнота. Без звуков и запахов. В горле ком. Кровь бьет по ушам. Хочется схватить Нам Суна за плечи, притянуть и зарычать на весь мир: "Мое! Не отдам!" Но между ними стена и она гораздо прочнее бездушного пластика.  
\- Кхм. Кхм. Ну и? Только не говори, что слюни распустил от счастья? - точно выверенная доля насмешки. Немного лживого участия. - Может денег попросить на поездку хочешь? Так это не ко мне, хотя уточню в тюремной канцелярии...- бездна все шире. И голос Нам Суна как сквозь вату.  
\- Хватит! Не делай вид, что тебе без разницы!   
Нам Сун обхватил себя за плечи. Его колотит. Ему плохо. Из-за него.  
\- Мне без разницы! - "Мне все без разницы, если тебя не будет".   
Но Нам Сун не слышит. Или же слышит слишком хорошо. Не то, что на языке. То, что на сердце.  
\- Это же на три года. Три года не смогу даже увидеть тебя. Они все говорят, что это мой единственный шанс... Не хочу!Я не хочу!   
Хен Су не может позволить себе быть эгоистом. Слишком долго его солнце светило только ему. Разве он был достоин этой любви? Разве имеет он право тащить за собой в свою грязную жизнь любимого человека? - "Я должен его отпустить".  
\- Охуел! - он орет искренне, от души. От злости и боли потери его самого трясет. - Ты, блядь тупая, поедешь! - если искренне желает счастья Нам Суну, то должен быть жестоким. Рвать его. Так, чтобы от его любви остались лишь жалкие клочья. - Ради кого ты собрался похерить этот шанс? Ради зэка трубящего срок за убийство? А когда я выйду, то сяду тебе на шею, а ты будешь работать в нищеебской больнице и тихо меня ненавидеть? О, я забыл, ты же думаешь, что у нас с тобой большая любовь? Ромео, блядь, и этот, как его, Гамлет! Ты что до сих пор не понял, что не нужен мне? Да, мы трахались и было неплохо, признаю. Но это было в прошлом. Я давно трахаюсь с местными Люськами и дают они куда лучше, чем ты. Так что вали уже в Германию со своим профессором и не мешай мне жить. Не мельтеши! Не напоминай! Дай мне уже забыть тебя!  
Он вскочил и пошел прочь. Он слышал, что Нам Сун зовет его, но обернуться и посмотреть на него в последний раз... Он не мог позволить себе такую роскошь. Только не сейчас. когда слезы застилают глаза.  
Конвоир надел на него наручники, и они пошли по длинным тюремным коридорам. 

Жаркий безветренный майский полдень плавил раскаленные булыжники, которыми был вымощен тюремный двор. Было адски жарко, и многие заключенные сняли робы, оставшись в пропитанном потом нательном. Спасаясь от жары, они сгрудились в создаваемой бараком тени. Слышалась приглушенная ругань, кто-то травил байки и перетирал дела. Кто-то просто молчал о своем.   
На единственном кресле у стены сидел Туз. Взгляд его блуждал по двору, то и дело возвращаясь к одному и тому же объекту. Телохранители подпирали стену с двух сторон от него и смолили сигареты, не обращая внимание на охранников. Впрочем, охранники также старательно делали вид, что не видят нарушителей. Остальные заключенные лишь завистливо посматривали на Туза и его свиту, боясь обсуждать их вслух. Тем более, что для сплетен был повод и безопаснее.  
\- Этот баклан, совсем безголовый. Так и жарится на солнцепеке, - буркнул один из мужиков, бросив злой взгляд на молодого парня, устроившегося в метрах двадцати от них на другой стороне двора. Тот как будто и не боялся полуденного жара и под палящим солнцем подпирал спиной обшарпанную тюремную стену. - Удар хватит. Опять в лазарете хочет отдохнуть, гнида. Даже рубашку не снял.   
\- А ты только и думаешь о том, что у него там под рубашкой, - тема тут же нашла жаркий отзыв. Посыпались сальные комментарии, сопровождаемые взрывами смеха.  
\- А кто не хочет? Вон на Туза посмотрите.   
\- Да ладно тебе, Косой, мы все уже поняли, что ты к Хирургу неровно дышишь. Но ведь с самого начало было ясно, что этот под тебя не ляжет. Битый парень. Такие сдохнут, но никому свой мохнатый сейф вскрыть не дадут, да и вафлю на зуб им не положишь. Смирись уже.   
\- Так уж и никому? - Косой скривил тонкие губы. - Посмотрю я как он Тузу откажет, когда тот к нему подкатит?  
\- Он ему уже... - болтливый молодой зэк торопливо прикрыл рот рукой. 

Пять лет назад Пак Хен Су перевели на зону из колонии для несовершеннолетних. Уже тогда пришла весточка, что парень нормальный и живет по понятиям. Но для вросляка слишком уж он был молодой и смазливый, чтобы не привлечь внимание местных "кочегаров". Первого же подкатившего с предложением Хен Су отправил на пару недель отдыхать в лазарете. Следующего претендента разделал его же ножичком да так ровно и красиво, что тут же получил свое погоняло - Хирург.   
В целом, Хирург был парень молчаливый, держался особняком и никого не трогал, если его на то не провоцировали. В разборки не лез, в группировки не вступал, начальству тюремному не стучал, никому не лизал и не давал. После нескольких неудачных подкатов его было решено оставить в покое. Тем более, что оказался человек не жадный, общаг не обходил и такие с воли деревянные письма получал, что гуляли потом пару дней.   
Поговаривали, что какая-то бикса его на свободе дожидается. Девка оказалась верная, своего пацана в тюрьме не забывала, не то что другие шалавы. Ни одной свиданки на памяти мужиков не пропустила. Хирургу завидовали и этим где-то даже оправдывали его равнодушие к сексу с другими партнерами. Сам Хен Су о своей зазнобе никогда не говорил, что вызывало ещё большее уважение.  
Так может все бы шло своим чередом, только вот пару месяцев назад Косой сам был на свиданке и случайно увидел эту "заочницу". И уже через час по тюрьме распространилась новость, что не "дамка" Хирурга на воле ждет, а "дама". Да такой наружности, что в сто раз красивее самой востребованной тюремной Люськи.  
Теперь за Пак Хен Суном охотились уже и верхние, и нижние. Но он оставался холоден, остервенело отбивая любые попытки затащить его на шконку.   
В разгар всего этого кипиша в тюрьме случилось явление Туза. Каким ветром его занесло сюда и надолго ли было неясно. На воле он держал район с игорными клубами и слыл человеком авторитетным и жестоким. Мужик был жилистый, сухопарый, в возрасте под пятьдесят, внешности самой непримечательной. В толпе такой затеряется легко, но это пока взгляд не поднимет. Мало кто мог выдержать прямой взгляд Туза. Разве что Хирург, но зоновские мужики уже сошлись на том, что Хен Су отморозок и во всех местах.   
Уклад жизни с появлением такого барина не мог не измениться. Причем улучшение почувствовалось сразу: баланда стала похожа на нормальную еду, общаг ломился от жратвы и бычок теперь перестал быть вожделенным дефицитом. Да что там, если хорошо дружить с быками Туза, можно было и дури шмальнуть и на колесе прокатиться. Тюремное начальство против нового "постояльца" "господина Кима" слово боялось сказать, а персонал выполнял все его приказы, как будто он и в самом деле в тюрьму на отдых приехал, а не отбывать наказание.  
По мужикам Туз оказался не ходок. Бычар своих использовал исключительно как охрану и поговорить тоже не любил. Пацаны ржали, что с Хирургом они были б идеальной парой. Но это так... втихую. Кто ж такое Тузу скажет.   
Вот только в реале отношения у этих двоих складывались... странно.  
Вроде поначалу были все шансы, что станут корешами. Охрана Туза на зону определилась на день позже, чем он сам. В первую же ночь того пытались порешить два бича из недавно переведенных. Тогда именно Хирург Туза вытащил. В драке сильно порезал одного из нападавших, за что должен был попасть в карцер, но тут блатной вмешался, и все замяли.   
После такого обычно становятся если не кровниками, то свояками. Но... не пошло у них.  
А зэков, что на Туза покушались, месяца не прошло как закопали. Один повесился на простыне в душе, а другой себе горло ножом перерезал. От уха до уха. Дважды.

 

\- Так уж и никому? Посмотрю я как он Тузу откажет, когда тот к нему подкатит?  
\- Он ему уже... - болтливый молодой зэк торопливо прикрыл рот рукой. Но слово не воробей. Кружок вокруг парнишки сжался и посыпались вопросы -шепотки:  
\- Да ладно? Это тогда, когда они в прачке терли?   
\- Пиздишь ведь? Кто инфу слил?   
\- Кранты Хирургу! Заземлит его Туз!   
\- До сих пор не заземлил же?   
\- Так время подумать дал небось?   
\- А что "дама" его?   
\- Тихо вы... О, бля! Смотрите...  
Увлекшиеся зэки не разу заметили, что Туз уже покинул кресло и, уверенно прошагав по двору, сел рядом с Хен Су. Его телохранители даже не тронулись со своих мест. Просто продолжали смолить свои дорогие сигареты, впрочем, не спуская глаз с хозяина. Было слышно, как где-то хлопнула дверь. Тюремный двор погрузился в мертвую тишину, однако даже при этом разговор было слышно с трудом.  
\- Ешь,- Туз вложил в руку парня пакет с бургером. Его проницательный взгляд прошелся по бледном лицу и покрасневшим глазам. - Уже три ночи не спишь. И не жрешь ничего.   
\- Не понимаю, как это касается вас?   
\- Касается, мальчик мой, - хмыкнул Туз, прикладываясь к пакету с соком.  
\- Я не ваш, да и короткие штанишки с детского сада не ношу, - ответ был сухой и уверенный, без раболепства и так привычного страха. Бровь Туза чуть приподнялась. Ох хмыкнул, но разговор не свернул.  
\- Не дело так со старшими разговаривать...  
Хен Су прямо встретил взгляд Туза и вернул ему ухмылку.  
\- Пусть эти старшие катятся беседы беседовать с кем-нибудь другим. Более вежливым и сговорчивым.  
\- Смерти ищешь? Думаешь, прижать мне тебя нечем? - хохотнул Туз. Мальчишка бесил и одновременно тянул к себе как магнит. Давно ему не попадались такие интересные игрушки.  
Хен Су пожал плечами. Он сам не знал, зачем хамит блатному, ведь тот точно не был виноват в том, что хотелось сдохнуть прямо здесь и сейчас. Зато он мог ему организовать это самое "сдохнуть" быстро и по первому разряду.   
\- Вижу... Го Нам Сун... так кажется зовут твою "девочку"... уже рассказал о стажировке в Германии? - отмеряя каждое слово, забросил удочку Ким. И практически сразу он понял, что рыбалка сегодня будет удачной.  
\- Откуда... - столько эмоций на лице Хен Су он не видел за все время, что знал его, и их смена была такой интригующей и интересной, что Туз на миг даже залюбовался.   
\- Знаю? Мой мальчик, я все знаю. Вся здешняя фауна живет по моему закону... - он усмехнулся. - Да и на воле свои люди есть.   
От безразличия Хен Су не осталось и следа. Его взгляд метался, руки сжались в кулаки, как будто он готов был броситься на Туза и задушить своими руками. Это доставляло удовольствие. Почти как жесткий первый секс. Было так приятно, наконец, найти ключ к этому упрямому мальчишке. С самого первого знакомства этот Хен Су притянул его внимание и с тех пор желание заполучить его становилось только сильнее. Жаль строптивый оказался и неуступчивый. Хотя нет, теперь он был даже рад этому.   
\- Не надо притягивать Нам Суна в наши дела! Он к нашим теркам отношения не имеет.  
Туз даже восхитился выдержке. Парень в считанные секунды взял себя в руки и теперь говорил спокойно, даже скучающе. Однако время для игр прошло, пришло время брать то, что с самого начала должно было принадлежать ему. И будет. В этом Туз был уверен.  
\- Мазу держишь. Молодец! Нравишься мне! Только хватит буксовать. Думаешь кто Нам Суну твоему практику за границей оплатил? Вижу, ловишь тему. Но я дал, я и забрать могу. И гораздо больше, чем дал. Ты терпение мое не испытывай, Хен Су! Нет? Этого слова от тебя я больше не услышу. Иначе устрою душняк и тебе, и твоему студентику.  
Он одним движением поднялся и пошел к бараку. Бросил не оборачиваясь.  
\- Сегодня после вечерней смены придешь ко мне. Обговорим сделку.

Он посмотрел на часы снова. Комната, которую тюремное начальство выделило ему под кабинет, в жизни за этими стенами не потянула бы даже на гардеробную. Но здесь была своя жизнь и свои законы. Он ещё раз пообещал себе: в день, когда выйдет отсюда, человек, которого он последние десять лет считал своим другом и партнером, поплатится за ту подставу, что он организовал. Кровью умоется, сука. И сильно пожалеет, что не убил его, пока была возможность.  
С другой стороны, если бы не попал сюда, то разве встретил бы этого многообещающего паренька.   
\- Пак Хен Су... - слова приятно перекатились по горлу, подкрепляясь образом, который волновал кровь. Такого с ним не было уже лет пятнадцать, а тут... Дело было даже не во внешности, хотя этим Бог парня не обделил. В нем был стержень. Сталь. И было даже жаль, что приходится его ломать, но лучше было сделать это сейчас, чем когда он взрастит из этого волчонка матерого волчару.   
Хен Су появился ровно через полчаса после окончания смены. Держал спину прямо и прочитать что-то по его взгляду было невозможно. Туз кивнул на кресло, и парень послушно сел в него.  
-Надумал? - прикурив сигарету, Туз протянул её своей будущей правой руке.  
Тот принял и затянулся, выдерживая паузу. Но Туз уже знал, что победил.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы там, в Германии, у него было все лучшее, - отрывисто, между затяжками. - Лучшие преподаватели, лучшие условия...  
Туз жарко пыхнул сигареткой и, как бы что-то прикидывая, глянул исподлобья:  
\- Может мне и лучшего трахаля ему поискать?   
Хен Су скривился. Но не огрызнулся.  
\- Нам Сун - он не такой... - вздохнул. - Не как вы или я. Поэтому просто дайте ему лучший старт, а остального он сам добьется. И найдет себе... хорошего человека.  
Туз уже и забыл, что значит ревность. Но именно эти слова, эта забота, резанули по чему-то внутри, вызывая бурю злости. Он подавил её в себе, оставляя на потом.   
\- Ладно. С этим мы решили, - отбросил он, сменяя тему. - Но он только первый пункт нашего соглашения. Что ты хочешь для себя?   
\- Ничего. У меня нет родственников и друзей. Будущего тоже. Буду делать, что скажете. Жить, где скажите. Жрать, что скажете. Спать, с кем скажете. Убивать, кого скажите.   
\- Мне нравится твое рвение. Жрать будешь хорошо. Жить тоже. А спать только со мной. УДО тебе организую. Раньше меня выйдешь. Здесь тебя опускать не планирую. Когда встретимся на свободе, отработаешь в деле. А остальное...сам придешь и попросишь, а я умею ждать, если оно того стоит... - Ким затянулся, давая Хен Су время подумать. На самом деле они оба понимали, что никто ничего особо ждать не будет, и это предложение лишь последний подарок, позволяющий сохранить лицо. Прогнуться, но не сломаться.  
\- А я стою? - в меру задиристо, но вопрос и в глазах, значит и правда интересно.   
\- Только не возомни о себе невесть что. Ты теперь моя вещь, Хирург. Твою цену знаю только я. Потроха все твои, мысли, чувства, душонка твоя. Все мое. А свое я берегу и ни с кем не делюсь. Понял?  
\- Понял... босс.  
И взгляд такой оценивающий. Острый. Режущий. Пожалуй, не надо недооценивать мальчишку. Туз взял его руку, погладил большим пальцем запястье, упиваясь своей властью. Теплая нежная кожа и такой холод. Хочется растопить, смять и подчинить.  
\- Хирург - хорошее погоняло. Менять не будем, - ещё раз пальцами по запястью. Вверх-вниз...   
\- Да, босс, - Хирург аккуратно высвободил руку и поднялся, сделав формальный поклон младшего старшему. Туз ухмыльнулся. Такого быстро не приручить, но разве его жизнь из черно-белой вновь не стала цветной, благодаря появлению этого парня.   
\- Иди собирай вещи. Завтра тебя переведут к моим телохранителям. Они тебя понатаскают.  
\- Спасибо, босс.  
Он ушел. А Туз ещё несколько минут мечтательно смотрел на закрывшуюся за ним дверь.

Осень позолотила листья березки выросшей за пять лет на хозяйственном бараке. Около распахнутых дверей столпилась толпа зэков, активно обсуждавших последнюю новость.  
\- Хурурга освобождают по УДО? Не путаешь? Он, конечно парень фортовый, но все же за мокруху сидел?  
\- Мало ли за что он сел, главное лег вовремя и под правильного человека.   
\- Косой, ну что ты опять не по делу трындишь? Если б было б у них что, разве здесь можно было скрыть?   
\- За красивые глаза его Туз свояком назвал?  
\- Вот упертый! Он Тузу уже два раза жизнь спас. Чем не повод? А ты бы про Хирурга языком поменьше щелкал, а то и укоротят. Кто он, а кто ты?  
\- Сам-то Туз когда откинется?  
\- Да кто ж его знает... Скоро, наверно. Раз Хирург выходит. Попомните мои слова: они теперь как игла и нитка - один без другого никуда.   
\- Интересно, а Туз про "даму" Хирурга в курсях? У ворот же будет встречать.  
\- С цветами, - все дружно заржали. - Хоть бы глазком одним посмотреть.   
\- Да свою кандидатуру предложить?  
\- Шухер! Контора на хвосте!  
Зэки схватили метлы и разбрелись, усиленно делая вид, что заняты уборкой территории.   
На следующий день Хирург покинул тюрьму. А через неделю Туз вышел по УДО. Нитка соединилась с иголкой.


End file.
